


Paralyzed

by orphan_account



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diakko, F/F, Fluff, Porn, Sicfic, akko is on her period, cramping, diana comforts akko, diana helps akko during her period, it takes a weird turn..., it's so cheesy, menstrual period, why diana loves akko so much, wow their so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Diana helps Akko during her period.





	Paralyzed

**Author's Note:**

> All I can tell you is to have an open mind for this one.

“Akko, sweetie! Is everything okay in there?” Diana gently knocks on the bathroom door; her soft tone eased Akko’s aching stomach. She held on tightly to the top of her head, anxiously awaiting vomit to erupt from her any minute now. 

All she could do was groan and hope for the best. Atsuko ‘Akko’ Kagari was on her period. It was an obvious fact to everyone, (Sucy’s relentless teasing didn’t help much.) judging by how moody she’s been lately. Diana had no idea that Akko was a late bloomer (in this aspect) and suspected nothing; but, as luck would have it, Diana was also on her period.

Akko suddenly opened the door and scratched nervously at her temple. 

“Is...everything alright?”

Akko nodded hastily, her eyes closed, but her stomach is relieved, and she can finally rest for just a bit. 

“Yeah. My body’s been doing really weird things lately and-” she chuckles impatiently. “It won’t let me do anything.” she wires a smile, and Diana raises an eyebrow. 

“Perhaps you should visit a doctor…”

“Nah,” she waves her hand dismissively. “I’ll be fi-” 

Diana jumps with a shock when Akko’s limp body suddenly hit the floor, face first. 

“Right…” 

“I’m okay!” her muffled voice sounds from the carpet. 

“I’m not fine, Diana! I’m really not!” 

“I know that, Akko.” Diana says, “and I’m going to make sure that you get better.”

“Huh?” Akko lifts her head from the carpet to glare at Diana. 

“I’ll be taking care of you until you’re in shape again.”

“H-how?”

Diana knew what Akko was thinking. She actually meant quite the opposite, in fact.

“First, you should have some peppermint tea- to help with the cramps.” Diana stops abruptly at the counters to reach up into the cabinet; retrieving a small box of her favorite tea brand.

“P-peppermint?” 

Diana turns slightly to see Akko, a discriminating glare on her face. “Did I stutter?”

“N-no, mom…” Akko puffs her cheeks and musters the last bit of her strength to get herself onto the sofa, groaning in pain as she clutched onto her aching stomach.

In a snap, Diana appeared over her with a cup of peppermint tea that was so hot, you could see huge clouds of steam emitting from the top; and supporting it, a small saucer to keep the porcelain in place. She kneeled to gently set it on the side table, and Akko’s eyes lit up curiously as she examined the mysterious concoction. 

As much as she wanted to give in, she couldn’t afford giving up her little act and playfully went along.

“But...do I really have to drink that?” Akko’s voice wavered in an attempt to hold back laughter. 

“I suppose not if you’d rather suffer the pain of menstrual cramping…” Diana’s eyes narrowed as she spoke sternly, and Akko smiled.

“No, I guess not…” she eyes the steaming teacup once again.

“I didn’t make it for nothing, did I? Go on and drink it already!” 

“Fine!” Akko sat up quickly and took the teacup into her hand, her palm turned to support the saucer. 

Diana smiled, satisfied that Akko had quit being stubborn and crossed her arms.

Akko’s face became damp as the steam flowed onto her face as she tipped the cup to take a sip. She slowly took in a small bit and smacked her lips dramatically. 

“Hummm….” 

Akko narrowed her eyes in thought as she formed her opinion.

“Mmm, I don’t really like it, Diana.” she smiled gently.

“Well, fine. I’m not going to force you…”

Akko laughed out loud, stamping her feet and pointing at a flustered Diana. Her mouth dipped aggressively and she groaned as the brunette made a fool of her. 

“Let's move on…” the blonde stammered.

Diana stands up and walks back to the kitchen, only to reach up into the cabinets again. 

“What are you going to give me now?” Akko called out after having a few more sips of tea. 

“Elderberry, for overall health. It’ll make you feel good.”

Akko raised an eyebrow. “Elderberry?” 

“Yes,” Diana came back over with an ominous bottle and a teaspoon clasped in the other hand. She knelt, and carefully poured some onto the spoon. Setting the bottle down on the table, she spoke again.

“Here. Take this, and have some tea to wash it down, okay?”

“W-wait…”

Akko suspiciously glared at the bubbling, deep purple liquid that was being offered to her. 

“What is that, Diana? You’re not trying to poison me or anything, are you?” 

“Of course not!” Diana protests loudly. “Do you not trust me, Akko? I’m trying to help you! I know what’s best for you!”

Akko’s eyes widened as Diana became more and more upset. 

“Geez, Diana. I was joking.” she puckered her lips and gazed off to the ceiling. “I’ll take it, then.”

“Good.” 

Akko blushed, and opened her mouth slightly, just enough so that Diana could fit the spoon in and give Akko the poisonous substance.

Akko whined as the disgusting liquid lingered on her tongue, and she quickly took a huge sip of tea.

“Feel better?” Diana said faithfully.

“Surprisingly...yes,” Akko said, shocked. Her lower abdomen and tongue felt as if they were glowing. They felt tingly, cooled, and numb; in a pleasant way.

“Wow! Thanks a lot, Diana!” Akko yelled as she realized what was going on. “You healed me!”

“Yes, I suppose I did.” she smiled.

So, the hours passed on, and Akko rested peacefully on the sofa; no menstrual cramps to be heard of, and Diana is perched gently by her side as the blue glow of the television warmed their bodies. 

And eventually, the doorbell rang. 

Akko was rudely awakened by Diana’s excited gasp.

“He’s here!” she quickly shuffled over to the door and swung it open. “Please, come in! Make yourself at home.”

“Thank you.” a mysterious man came through the door, and he slipped out of his shoes at the door. 

“Oh- yes! I’ve nearly forgotten. I made you some lovely chamomile.” Diana said, rushing over to the microwave to heat up his drink.

Akko watched mesmerized from the couch, saddened by how nicely she was treating the man; it was suspicious to the brown-haired witch.

The brunette soon took a breath to speak and discovered that she couldn’t. Her heart sped up in fear, and she began to panic.

She then discovered that she couldn’t move, either: and she had put together that this was some kind of prank from Diana.

Diana suddenly came into view as Akko shuddered, and she gently stroked her hair with a gentle smile on her lips. 

“It’s alright, Akko. I know you’re scared, but it’ll be fine.” she gently purred.

“Akko, meet Disco-man.” The British witch gestured to the tall figure standing over them. “Disco-man, meet Akko!” 

Diana stood up once again and glanced up to Disco man with a sly grin. “Disco man will treat you very nicely tonight, alright?”

Disco-man smiled, “Pleasure to meet you, Akko.”

Akko screams internally and her heart is racing and she doesn’t know what to do!

“Relax, Akko.”

Diana smiles.

“Disco-man, please do the honors.”

Disco man smirked, pulling his black, latex glove down, and it audibly smacked against his skin tightly. 

He gently rolled her onto her back while Diana took a seat on the couch to watch.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want to see what Disco-man did to Akko, let's get this story to 100 kudos! tell your friends! Like it up! Your kudos won't count without a comment, so if you want to make it count, you have to kudo AND comment. 🔴🔴🥵🥵🔺🔻


End file.
